WAZAU! Imma supah now!
by Kabaneri
Summary: An AU-ish story involving an OC of mine. The idea came to my mind and I said "Why the heck not?" . Well, It's basically a One-shot about an ex-villain joining UA. Read the story to find out more, an omake included!


!This WILL be an AU-ush story!

Ah, Quirks. Such a wonderous thing. The word originally meant a completely different thing from what it means now. After the first Quirk manifested it became the synonim for 'superpower', for 'awesomness' and 'chance'. A chance for a person to surpass the limits given to him by nature. Although some Quirks look weak, useless and meaningless, they are nevertheless an important part of people. Now over 80% of the world has them. Almost anyone can now become a hero, a true hero like in movies and anime, helping people left and right, saving the world and most importantly...stopping evil! Yep, as with Ying and Yang, there are also villains. From small-scale robbers to literal threats for humanity. Quirks gave chance to people, it's their own choice how they want to use it.

===Somewhere in Osaka===

In a secret underground bunker were gathered a bunch of workers. They all wore the same blue-gray uniform with work gloves and masks. On each uniforl was the same insignia, a L.O.S.E. surrounded by sharp horns and flames. They were still constructing the interior of the place, boobytrapping it, insulating it, making sure both the cameras, toilets and Wi-Fi work. The only places that were complete were the meeting room and the bedrooms. Inside same meeting room, on an oval table sat 5 individuals and a goat.

"How are the preparations of our new HQ going Nicon?" - No.1 asked.

he was a man in his 30s with beard and moustache. His Quirk was 'Needle' , the iron variety. In other words, his EVERY hair was as hard and sharp as iron needle, he could control them and shoot them out, he could also turn his Quirk off completely, however he likes to intimidate people, so he leaves all his facial hair as needles 95% of the time. He wears a long red general-styled coat and hat with a skull in the front. Underneath he wears compat boots, camouflage pants and a tanktop. He's tanned, huge and muscular, a lot of hair grows all-over his arms and chest. On his face is a scar, starting from his left cheek up, partially hidden by the mask he wears around his eyes, it's a metallic mask, styled to look a bit like it has fangs and spikes on it's edges. He was originally a fishmonger but gladly quit his job to get away from his boss, whom he hatedd with passion, and because of the risk he would be able to face. On his chest was a badge with 1 on it, a roaring lion behind it.

"Very well, in fact almost perfectly, by two manths' time we'll be done, Ichiba." - No.2 answers.

She was a beautifull western-looking woman. (Her age is a secret... teehee...:D) Long red hair and white eyes to everyone's surprize. Her mask hid almost her entire top half of the face and it was made from white cloth, decorated with stitches and scalpels. She was average in size, her chesd a D cup. She wore a lab coat, green sweater, yoga pants and heeled boots. The heels were completely removable and had hidden gadgets inside them in case of emergency. It couldn't be seen but she had countless hidden weapons and bombs on her. Her Quirk is 'Supersonic'. She can emit supersonic sounds and waves from her mouth. She could use it both as an attack, defence and to find hidden enemies using echolocation of sorts. Due to an accident in her previous workplace, a state-of-the-art lab in Tokyo, she became almost completely blind, with no chance of recovering. The doctors had told her the nerves in her eyes were completely fried and even if new ones were put, she would still be blind, even more than she currently is. She chose to live in a world full of 'colourfull blobs and shapes' instead if living in darkness. She was later fired from her job and her 'boyfriend' dumped her because he didn't want to take care of a disabled person. In the end she learned how to use her Quirk to 'see' and move around like a normal person would, so she keeps her mouth slightly open most of the time. She joined because she loved being a scientist and do research on all sorts of things. No standard place would hire her, so she accepted the offer. She had a badge with 2 and a radioactive sign behind it, strapped on her belt.

"Good." (No.1)

"Our division is also working, most are delivering the materials as we speak while some are still trying to find the needed parts." - No.4 reported.

He was the standart 35 y/o Japanese man, average in every way, a person you would miss in the crowd even if you ARE looking for him. He wore an entirely white full-body costime, a full-face mask, only his eyes and mouth visible. His Quirk was 'Dopelganger', he could change into any living thing as long as it's mass was the same as his, which is a LOT of things. He constantly changed his weight, he could be anywhere from 40 to 90 kg, all depending on what he has eaten, he could gain weight like crazy once he wasn't on a diet. He was a salaryman but accepted to join due to the better living conditions it provided and because he wasn't treated like a doormat by the other members. He wore a badge with a simple 4 and nothing else on it.

"Perfect! Keep it up Yobi, you are doing reat. And yours Sansan?" (No.2)

"No intruders or attacks planned as of now." - No.3 quietly answered.

He was a tall and lanky man with white hair and purple eyes. He wore a ninja-style clothes, low-face mask and a bandana. He was usually quet and rarely raised his voice by more than a few decibels. He was pale, not sickly pale but close enough, he also had a piercing on his right ear. His Quirk is 'Bladeify', he can turn parts of his body into blades. He was a former thug that had graduated two years ago. While he was in middle school he became part of his big brother's gang, by his 2nd year of junior high he had a criminal record of several thefts and fight which left people in hospital. At first he though his Quirk made him great but after offending the wrong guys, a few members of the Hashaka cartel, and having his friends and brother killed, his ass handed to him and also on the verge of death, opened his eyes to how weak he had been. He was then saved, healed and taught how to use over a 100% of his Quirk. He had become a member and swore his loyalty but due to the organisation's rule of "No under-educated allowed!", he was sent to school, by the time he finished high school, he had taken and graduated from an online college and became a real member. During the years after associating with the organisation and his graduation from school he had changed drastically. He was no longer loud and brash, in fact he became quiet and deadly, he also got addicted to manga due to the influence of his teacher. Ah, also because of the shock of seeing everyone and everything get destroyed, his hair turned from black to white. He wore a badge with a 3 and a knife on his bandana.

"Perfecto! Now, let's discuss some plans and things I would like added to our defences once the overall construction and wireing is ready." - the shortes figure, sitting at the so-called boss chair spoke.

It dumped a few rolls of paper on the table in front of the other 4. It was L.O.S.E.'s (short for Legendary Organisation of Supreme Evil) boss, the wanted villain with the 500 000 000 bounty for his head, Kagenashi. There were many rumors about him but none were true. In reality he was a short 120 cm person but with strenght and wit that had won him all his battles. He wore a full-body black and red suit and mask, eyes hidden behind yellow goggles. He found the organisation and in just 4 years he rose it to it's current height, almost everyone had heard about them and their accompishments. Many respected them, more feared them and even more were jealous of them, especially in the underworld. That was also the reason every member was forced to wear masks and gloves by Kagenashi. The fact that no one had evern seen him or knows his ID proves just how good he is in keeping secrets, even the Hero association has only two pictures of him, which were taken by accident from a civilian's phone. One of the back of his head and one blurry picture as he flees the site.

"I am very pleased with you. As expected of my generals. But...I have a bad premonition! Dundunduuuu!" yep, he is a strange person that acts like a chuuni "Things are going TOO well! We are building this new HQ because granny Mi is selling her house and going to a retirement home, so her basement is no longer available. We've done too well during our move, so this must mean something bad would happen! So, we have to put up some extra defences for the possible attack. Here, look at the traps I've designed and want to be put up." - he rolled the paper rolls open.

Recently Kagenashi had also started to act more like a chuuni. Everyone chalked it up to painfull childhoot combined with his quirky nature, nevertheless they were worried if it isn't something serious. A mental disorder or desease that may cause his death. He had saved each and every one of them, given them purpose and better, although mostly illegal, life.

"OK...but may I ask something first, boss?" - Ichiba asked with respect.

"Yes, you may."

"Why is there a goat wearing a Bat-man mask and cape sitting on the other end of the table." - he bointed at it as it was chewing and sitting innocently.

The others nodded in agreement, they had also been a bit weirded out by the goat staring at them.

"Oh, this is our new mascot! I thought after so many years and moving out of our old HQ it would be a great time to have one! I named it Gollan - the villainous goat of nightmares! His name is a combination of goat and villain! How cool is that?!"

"BAAAAAAA!" - the goat started chewing on one of the papers.

The four generals sweatdropped but Kagenashi jumped up and snatched the paper.

"Oooh! Good taste Gollan! This is one of the pest traps I've ever designed."

"Beeee!" - it started chewing the table's edge.

"All's good Kage-sama, but the goat has to go!" (No.4)

"But why?! he's soooo cool!"

"There's no place gor a goat, so he'll be out of here as soon as the meeting ends."

"No! Let's vote! Who's for him leaving? Lift your hand!"

Everyone but Sansan and Kagenashi lifted ther hands.

"DAMN DEMOCRACY! Fine...sigh...I guess making you the most feared goat in the world wouldn't happen. Good luck!" - Kagenashi hugged the goat.

They called one of the free workers to take the goat out. In a dramatic manner the mask and cape were removed, Kagenashi even shed a tear. The others just shook their heads as the goat was carried out of the room.

"Don't worry chief! He'll be fine. What could possibly happen?" - Nicon patted her shorter boss' shoulder.

"Let's continue the meeting and discuss what are the traps you want to be installed, boss!" (No.1)

"sniff...fine..." he wiped his eyes "Let's continue!" - he sat in his chair.

===Meanwhile outside===

A secret door opened at the side of a rock. It was LOSE's new base secret entrance, one of the few around the mountain. A costumed minion carrying a white goat came out, put the goat down and shooed it away. It went towards the forest and he entered the hideout, closing the door behind. The goat walked calmly and aimlessly before a pack of wild dogs appeared before it. One of the dogs decided to pounce on it but the goat didn't plan to be dinner. From it's eyes lazers shot out and fried the dog on spot. it fell lifeless on the grownd as the goat stretched it's horns, no they weren't horns, they were a pair of horn-like tentacles, and lifted the fried dog. It tore it in two and threw it away, then it hissed at the pack. The dogs were too scared and ran away, yelping in panic, Gollan continued on his path before stopping at a bush and started eating it's leaves.

What Kagenashi had forgotten to tell the generals was that Gollan was rescued from a toxic dumpyard and was a mutant goat. He could shoot lazers from his eyes, had tentacles and clould walk on walls like a spider.

===Back in the Meeting room===

"I have a few traps I would want you to install. Such as... "Honeydoom", it's a room where any intruder will be bathed in honey and a swarm of fireants and wasps be released upon them! The other one is "Plush and Push", a room full of springs, wires and overly-plushy chairs! The springs will push people while the strings will trip them. Then, they'll fall and be stuck inside the plush, you know how hard it's to get out of one of those."

By this point 1, 2 and 4 were looking at Kagenashi strangely but listened.

"Next is the "Smokechamber" , it'll be filled with gas once it's doors are closed. We'll use the gas dentists use because it's cheap and you can buy it everywhere, oh it also makes people laugh or talk strangely. The final one is the "Doompit", it'll be a pit filledd with water, inside it will swim sharks with friggin lazedbeams on their heads! I'm also thinking we should also add a few dynamite doughnunts around the place for extra measure. What do you think?"

"Well...this sounds...interesting?" (No2)

"I'm not too sure..." - Yobi's hair changed to a pastel green.

"Naaaah...?" - Ichiba was also unsure.

"Good ideas." - Sansan said softly.

"What? I worked hard to design those! We should have them!"

"I don't doubt you boss, but some of them look pointless and a waste of space." - Ichiba was frank like always.

"Not to mention impossible and improbable to work." - Nicon added.

"It would also be hard to install and find the needed things for them." - Yobi had taken out his calculator.

"I agree with the boss." - Sansan said.

After a bit more discussing and voting all but the "Smokechamber" were rejected. However, the gas was substituted with poisonous one. Even with Sansan on his side, it was still 2 to 3.

===3 months later, August 22nd===

Alarms roared as red lights flashed all over the newly-finished HQ. Members ran around, getting ready to defend against the incoming heroes. One of Sansan's men had managed to press the panic button before he was offed near the mountain's base. Someone had aparently given out their coordinates to the Hero association and now a large group of heroes was heading their way.

"Secure the Control room and weapons' storage! Be ready to fight till death!" - Ichiba commanded his troops.

He, as the commander of the 'army' was responsible for all soldiers and weapons, also the defence of the base. He trained his subordinates to fight in close and long-range compat head on.

Soon he was joined by Yomi and his D&C divison members, they weren't combat-orientated, more like a delivery and cooking orientated, but still could fight. It was required everyone to at least know self-defence and the S.E.T (secret escape tactics) after joining the organisation.

[General Ichiba! The heroes have breached the first line of defence!]

"What?! How is it possible to do it so fast?! Who's leading them?"

[I-It's the No.2 hero Endeavor! Guaaaaah!...boop...boop...]

The signal from his comunicator was suddenly cut off.

"Damn! Hey, Nicon, are the guys from your department ready?!"

"Almost. Half of them are destroying the data we have while the others are gathering their weapons to join." she pulled out two daggers from her sleeves "We in the R&D department won't go out without a fight!"

"I also canceled all the future deliveries to here, while the ones travelling already, had been redirected to some of our other hangars and bases." - Yobi appeared.

He started undoing his tie and soon began to take off his clothes. He was left with nothing but his mask and a pair of elastic shorts. he wasn't a combatant, just like the others in the Delivery department, however he could still help. He needed as little clothing as possible in order to use his powers to their full extent. Both his mask and shorts were made especially to fit him, no matter what shape he took.

BOOOM!

"Heh, looks like they had blown up the front door, eh? Get ready for combat! Make sure the boss is safe!" - Ichiba shouted.

"HAI!" (Nicon)

Explosions and the sounds of battle were carried around the mountain. The heroes and villains fought. Many weaker ones had already been defeated pu the top-rank heroes and were lying down, injured or dead. The heroes had also taken damage and a lot were injured, some might even be unable to continue their work. Endeavor was leading the raid group. He destroyed everything in his path as they entered the undergrownd base. No trap or soldier stood a chance against him and the 4 other heroes that were with him. After melting another steel door the heroes were face to face with the 3 generals, all battle ready.

'So, that's where the boss should be?' - Endeavor noticed the door they were guarding.

"Surrender now and you may survive, at least for now." - he taunted them.

"No, we won't give up to you!" (Nicon)

"You will not coninue forward! We'll stop you!" (Ichiba)

"Haha! Just try, you pathetic villains!" - one of the other heroes retorted.

It was the pro hero "Deadly Hairdo" (a dude I coughed up just now). He had a long and sharp hair with so much hairgel and shine Elvis' looked normal. A glint caught "Laser Specs"'s attention (another coughed up excuse for a pro hero).

"Watch out!" - he shouted just in time.

The others barely escaped around a dozen of extremely thin but deadly sharp blades. They embedded themselves in the metal floor.

"Da **mn...** **I cou** _ **ld ha**_ _ve been able ot o_ ff you just now! Stupid specked guy..." - a distorted voice came from the blades.

The voice became clearer as the blades quickly changed into a human. One that wore a ninja costume.

"Sorry, it failed. I couldn't kill anyone." - Sansan said quietly.

He had hidden himself by turning his whole body into a long and thin blade, wedging himcelf in the ceiling. He was going to then stap them but his attack failed.

"A pretty neat trick you have there. Too bad you are a villain. You may have been a great hero." - Laser Specks said.

"Maybe, but I follow Kage-sama only, no one else..."

"Too bad. This'll be where ya die bastards!" - Hairdo shouted.

In a second everyone attacked. Sansan faced the Deadly Hairdo. Nicon faced some lady dressed in a ice-like dress that called herself "Ice Lilly". Yobi faced Laser Specks. Ichiba on the other hand tried to take on both the Tire Dude and Endeavor but it didn't go as he wanted. Endeavor went past him towards the Meeting room.

"Kagenashiiiii!" - he shouted as he fired at the door.

It exploded, slinters flying everywhere. Suddenly the lightsr shone brightly, temporaryly blinding him. Kagenashi then made a Supervillain appearance, cape billowing behind him because of the fan working a metre to his left.

"Muahaha! I see you've come. Are you ready to engade in a battle to life and deat? To prove ourselves and see who's the ULTIMATE?!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Kagenashi with faces saying the same thing: "Are you friggin' serious dude?!" . Kagenashi then turned to his generals and spoke.

"SEE! I told you to at least put the lazer sharks in!"

They sweatdroped and continued their fights. Ichiba tried to reach his boss but was stopped by the Tire Dude.

===Yobi's fight===

Laser Specs proved quite tough. He could focus strong beams of ligh and shoot them from his eyeballs, he used the glasses to focus more easyly. Yobi on the other hand dodged the lasers and quicly changed his shape.

'I had to get closer or I won't be able to hit him!'

He transformed into a wolf and lunged at Specs. He bit into his leg but a laser beam hit him on his side and burned his back badly. He just growled and proceeded to attack Specks.

===Nicon's fight===

Ice Lilly used her powers and created many ice shards, shooting them at Nicon. She on the other hand produced a high-frequency wave that shattered them in mid-air. Ice Lilly clicked with her mouth and made a rapier and shield in her arms, deciding to go closer. Nicon just smirked and readied her daggers. They engaged and clashed blades. All of a cudden Ice Lilly's vision began to swim and the world became unclear.

"What the..." - she dropped on the grownd, her head hurting.

Nicon also swayed a bit but steadied herself.

"Gosh, I reallt hate using this. Low frequencies always make my ears hurt." - she commented off-handedly as she cleared her ear with her pinky.

Ice Lilly was knocked out by the low-fequency attack she used while their blades clashed. One of the newer techniques she had learned in order to be more useful. She took a rope out and tied Ice Lilly up in case she woke up. After finishing her job, she went to help Yobi. She could hear him struggling.

===Ichiba's fight===

Ichiba was getting furstrated because close to none of his attacks had effect on Tire Dude. He blocked all of Ichiba's attacks with the big tires on his body. He could not only use them as defensive item but as a weapon too. Ichiba himself had been hit a few times by the tire yo-yos he shot from his arms. Their attack wasn't much but they could absorb prysical damage to a point, which made it harder for Ichiba. Also, if Ichiba shot his needles in too large quantity, he would bleed and feel pain equal to a ducktaping off the hair on the armpits. And he didn't want that. He was forced to fight with his fists. because of the tires, his attacks had little to none effect and he knew his stamina won't last forever. he had to think fast or he would loose.

===Sansan's fight===

Hairdo was using his amazing hair powers to make whips and spears out of his hair and attacked Sansan with them. He dodged every single of Hairdo's attack and cut those that came too close with his blade arms. At first he could only transform his fingers into blades but after Kagenashi took him in and trained him, he could turn his entire body into a blade. He used it even in the dodging process. When the hair spears were too close to eachother, he turned parts of his pody into blades to not be hit and cut them. Slowly Hairdo's hair began to grow more slowly. He was struggling to keep up. Sansan took the chance and got closer. In one burst of speed he was at hairdo's throat. Sansan slashed, cutting Hairdo's neck. In one last attack before dieing, Hairdo sent one last spear. It pierced Sansan's left forearm, leaving a big bleeding hole there. Sansan knew he would die of bloodloss, so he made a decision. He stopped the bloodflow by turning the rest of his left arm into a blade. There was a big risk that his hand would bleed out and that he might loose it but he had to take it.

'I have to help the others! We have to help Kage-sama. Although he has Telekinesis, he wouldn't be able to deal with Endeavor...'

===With Yobi===

A very burnt Yobi was helped up by Nicon. She had arrived just in time. Laser Specs was about to finish Yobi but she stopped him. Yobi had already wounded him, so a quick Soundwave in the ear finished the job. Now Specks was laying on the grownd covered in scratch and bite marks, blood also flowing from his ears.

"Come on Yo-chan. Up ya go!"

She helped him on his feet and took out a spray from her labcoat. She started spraying his wounds. They were soon covered by a white plaster-like substance. it was a special quick treatment spray for emergency use, it was called "Fieldmed. 229", both because it wasn't a permanent solution and because making a singlr flask was still hard.

"Here, this'll help with the bleeding and pain but don't force yourself."

"I'm fine. But that guy really made me angry. He looked a bit like my ex-boss."

"Haha! he really did!"

"You haven't even seen him! How can you know?"

"I have my ways. let's go and see how are Sansan and Ichiba."

===Meanwhile with Kagenashi===

Kagenashi was furstrated. The so-called second best hero wasn't as fun as he thought he would be, in fact he even made fun of Kagenashi.

"Who would have thought that the elusive leader would be some pipsqueak! I bet this is why you never fought. You were too weak to do anything!" - those were the first comments Endeavor made.

"I'll make you eat those words!" - was Kagenashi's answer.

'Seriously?! No "I'll stop you once and for all villain!" or "Your reign of terror ends here!"? I know I am not cruel or heartless like most of the others but at least I expected SOME reaction like in movies! This is nothing like I've imagined the life of a Phantom thief or even that of a Mafioso would be.' - he though as he pulled the table on his left to block one of the fireblasts.

Kagenashi then threw the burning table towards Endeavor. he just punched the table with a flaming punc and destroyed it. Kagenashi continued to dodge the fire attacks and threw a sharp/heavy object at the hero.

'It was good and I really like the others, we're like a big family now but...I've gotten tired of it.'

He jumped out of the way of another flame punch. A hole was blown in the wall behind him.

'All the violence, jealousy from the other organisations, extortions, slavery, illegal and inhumane experiments...the cold darkness that tries to swallow everyone else...not to mention they wanted to take Nicon to make them some drug to enhace a Quirk's potency. I may not be a genius but I know it would end really bad...'

"It ends here for you Kagenashi. I admit, you were better than I thought but you can no longer escape!"

And truthfully he was caught in a corner, his only way to escape was to pass by Endeavor but that was impossible without...No! he decided to not reveal himself any further.

'I just hope the others woulf be fine and be able to escape safely.'

Endeavor charged his strongest attack and lainched it towards Kagenashi. In a flash the whole side of the mountain exploded, leaving a hole, exposing the secret base to the world. Sansan, Nicon, the beaten-up Ichiba and Yobi, along every other member of LOSE watched in horror. Their boss was gone, completely obliterated. What was left was a pile of ash, a half-melted helmet and the completely black leg laying on the ground. Endeavor was also exhausted and covered in sweat. he decidet to return back, not showing the almost fatal wound he got in the last attack. In order to allow his subordinates a better chance to escape, at the very last moment Kagenashi drove a metal pipe in Endeavor's lower right side, it was just a few iches below the lungs. Nicon handed Yobi to the now patched-up Sansan as she stumbled towards where the remains of her chief had fallen. With trembling hands she lightly touched the one reaining leg. It cracked and started to crumble, sending the foul smell or charcoaled meat around. She kneeled there and cried her eyes out. Ichiba had no choice but to carry her to the safehouse the boss had entrusted him with. Only he had a key and knew where it was, so they were going to recuperate there. With a wince from his sprained ankle, he carried her bridal style as she clung to the half-melted mask of Kagenashi. He always wore a full-face metal mask with a helmet.

Nicon on the other hand was crushed. She owed Kagenashi her everything. After becoming almost blind, her whole world had crashed. Her boyfried, whom she loved with her all just dumped her like an used tissue. Her work, the thing she loved the most and had worked all her life for was also gone. They had kicked her out the moment they knew she wouldn't be able to see anymore, she hadn't even been released from the hospital when the news of her loosing her job reached her. The friends she made at work and University, whom she trusted never visited her, they didn't even call her once! She would also loose any chance to work as a researcher, ever. The worst part was yet to come for her. After she was forced to return to her hometown. Her parents took her in and although they didn't say a thing, she knew they were disappointed in her. Everyone was also much colder to her. She was no longer the successful scientist, she was the blind disabled girl. One night she went to the bathroom and heard her younger brother talking to her parents.

===Flashback===

"...talk like that! She's your sister!" - her mother whispered.

"What, I'm telling the truth! I have to go to college now and I would need the money. Just kick her out and leave her to deal with the trouble she made on her own. She's nothing but a deadweight either way!"

Her heart broke into pieces and she decided she didn't want to stay there. In an illogical decision she decided to run away in 4 in the morning. She ran and ran before tripping on a rock and falling on her face. She was wet from the damp grass and was lost. All she could see was a mix of green, brown, gray and dark blue. She sat there and cried quietly. She picked up the sound of footsteps, no they sounded more like in a lifht jog. They stopped in front of her.

"Hey, miss. What are you doing here in this time?"

It sounded like a young boy. She looked up and he gasped. She knew she must look strange but didn't care much.

"WOW! Miss, your eyes are sooo cool!"

"Cool...?"

"Yes, there's an nime about ninjas called Naruto. It's super cool and there's one clan with pupilless eyes, you know, the Bkyakugan. Your eyes look the same."

"Really? Sorry but it's not like that. I'm actually blind, almost."

"I'm sorry..."

"No problem."

"Why were you crying?"

After that, for some reason, she told him everything and he listened. After finishing, she felt much better.

"You know, do ya wanna join me?" - he suddenly asked.

"Join you?"

"Yes, I'm currently in the process of making an evil organisation and you look like a fine member. You'll be the evil scientist lady! Every evil organisation has at least one! So...what do you say?"

She just smiled as she listened to him rattling on about how cool and awesome it was. In the end she took the offer. After that she moved in his place, a basement under some granny's house. There she met the only other member, a tough and muscular guy that called himself Ichiba. Even then Kagenashi wore full-face masks. She was then trained by him in combat and in ways to use her Quirk better by Kagenashi. She learned echolocation and to read braile like a boss from him too. In the end she could do her favourite job again, although it had great risks and was illegal.

===End===

'Where would have I been if it wasn't for you?!'

"Chieeeeeeeef!" - she cried out towards the sky.

The four generals and the remaining survivors ran away to hide and recover. That day LOSE was crushed and lost a lot, some of it never to return again. What hurt them the most, however, was the death of their boss. he had saved almost each and everyone of them himself. They would never forget him, nor this day.

"If I find the bastard that gave us away, I'll make him regret ever being born!" - Sansan yelled.

=========1 year later=========

Young Midoriya Izuku was embarrased. Not only was he saved by Uraraka the first time he came to UA but after one month he was saved by another person. He was going to fall down the stairs when someone caught him.

"Are you fine?"

"Yyes, I am. Thank you." - he thanked.

In front of him was a boy that looked his age and wore the UA uniform. He had short rusty hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and a scar on his left cheek. It was circular and looked like it was burned there due to it's coloration.

"Uum...Can you help me with something?" - the boy asked him out of nowhere.

"Yyes! Anything. I have to thank you somehow." - he scratched the back of his head.

Just now Izuku noticed the boy only reached his eyes in height.

"I'm looking for the teachers' room. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I can lead you there."

"Thanks! Man, I have the worst luck sometimes. At times I would even get tost in my own neighbourhood...haha!"

Izuku just nodded and led the strange boy to the room.

"Here it is-! Wait!"

Without even waiting, the boy opened the door suddenly.

"Yo! I'm here!"

Inside principal Nezu spat out his tea in fright. All Might was caught off-guard in his skinny form while checking some documents and scribbled over it by mistake. Aizawa woke up and Present Mic's jaw dropped.

"Who the hell are you?" - Aizawa grumbled half-awake.

"Yamada Akatani. At your service." - he bowed.

"AH! Are you perhaps the new student?" - Nezu asWe'llked.

"Yes, I am. Sorry for being late, I got lost." - he was embarrased.

"No problem! As soon as recess is over, I'll introduce you to the rest of class 1-A!" - All Might said in his usual tone, not realizing he was in his skinny form.

Akatani stared at him with a thoughtful look on his face. You could practically see the gears spinning in his head. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared above his head.

"Oh, snap! Yer All Might! Like, the greatest hero at the moment! Don't worry, I won't tell your secret to anyone! I swear on my life!" - he said with stars in his eyes.

Most of the people sweatdropped but they had a feeling he was serious.

"Wwell then...why don't you follow Midoriya-kun? He's in your class after all." - Nezu said as he wiped the spilled tea.

"You are in my class?!"

"Yes, I am."

"Pleased to meet yu!" - he shook Izuku's hand.

Then All Might gave Akatani a schedue list and a map where his classrooms were.

"Wwell, we'll be going now. Have a nice day." - Izuku bowed.

"Have a nice day! See ya in class!" - Akatani waved.

Then the door closed.

"Well...that was unexpected for sure." (All Might)

"Yea, the chibi barged in jus like that! I like im." - Present Mic laughed.

"I just hope he's not as noisy in class...sigh." - Aizawa said and tried to have a few more minutes of sleep.

"Yes, I also didn't expect him. After he didn't come this morning, I didn't expect him to show up at all. he also looked truthful about being lost." - Nezu commented.

"But it's unusual, right? Getting a transfer just like that. What's with this?" - Mic asked.

"Well, he got into a serious accident. He was hospitalized untill recently and made a full recovery just recently."

"Really? You can't be serious principal. What is he doing here then? Shouldn't he wait more time or at least till next year?"

"No, in fact he took a written wxam and demonstrated his Quirk to me personally. He'll do just fine."

"I hope you are right." All Might sighed "Let's see..."

He took out a file with Akataniand looked it over.

...

Name: Yamada Akatani

Age:15

Height:155 cm

Birth date: 17th January

Adress: None of your buisness!

Quirk: String Manipulation

About: Has lived in Osaka for the first 5 years in his life in Hoshi Orphanage. Moved to Europe after being adopted by a rich man named Nezuri Koyaku, later arrested because of being an illegal organ and slave traficant. Two years after his disappearance, Akatani was found in the cargo of a ship arriving in Hokkaido from Canada, how he got there and what he was doing untill then is unknown. He was moved to the Miyazaki home for children after beating a kid in the creche in the local police station. The reason for that is because the other kid, whose name was not revealed, was because it said the Phanthom thief Kirama (from Shonen manga) was not cool. A month later he was taken in by an old lady that came in the home to see the children from time to time, her name was Yamada Keiko. He was oficially named Yamada Akatani then. He went to an Elementary school and the first year but attended rarely an showed anti-social behavior and a tendency to attack without provocation. Miss Yamada died the summer before his second year. Her relatives sold the property and chased him out, unwilling to take him in. His adress is unknown. He took online classes in internet cafes and got passing grades. Last year he got into a serious accident and was unable to move out of bed for 6 months.

Score on written exam: 95/100

Physical exam: 67 points

Write something about yourself: I like anime and fish sausage. I hate peas and peppers!

...

All Might blinked and re-read it a few more times. It honestly looked like a backstory of a gangster or a villain, not the cheerfull boy he saw just now. What he wrote about himself was also proof of it.

"What's up with the 'None of your buisness!' part?" - he asked Nezu.

"Oh, we didn't have his adress and asked him to write it down, that's what he wrote. He was interesting."

"I think so too. He's nothing like what it's written in here from what I saw just now."

"Welp, I guess it's a wait an' see, huh?" (Mic)

===Later===

"Ah! Midoriya, where were you? You were late for lunch." - Iida said.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was helping Yamada-kun around the school."

Then they notived the shorter boy behind him.

"Oh, hello! Who is this boy Deku-kun?! Hi! My name is Ochaco Uraraka, but you can call me however you want! This is Iida-kun."

"Nice to meet you!" - Iida bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm-"

Just then bakugo butted in.

"Who the hell is the chibi? Some new friend of yours Deku?!"

"Kacchan! He's..."

"Shut up! Yo, chibi. Are you sure you are in the right place? You are short and look young to be here."

A thick mark appeared on Akatani's forehead.

'Calm down, namaste. You have to make a good first impression! After that you can slug this guy in the face as much as you like.'

"Yes, I am. And he is shorter than me." he pointed at Mineta "And he's taller than me." he pointed at Iida "What's the point in you stating I'm short?"

Bakugo got pissed off and was about to attack when Aizawa entered the classroom in his usual fashion and made the whole class shut up.

"You, the new kid, come and introduce yourself." - he said.

The rest of the class just realised he wasn't a guest from another class but a new student in theirs. They took their seats and waited.

"Nice to meet you all. My name's Yamada Akatani! I love anime and everything related! I hate green peas, peppers and bullying! My current dream is to become a hero! I don't have much other hobbies other than home crafts. I hope well get along together!" - he bowed to the class.

Everyone was thinking he liked to make things like folders, candles, paper decorations and such things. Not knowing what he meant was butting together all sorts of diferent things, machineries and weaponised figurines in his home.

"Heh, some weakling. Making pare-!Ugha!" - Bakugo couldn't finish befoe a slug flew at him and almost choked him.

He spat it out, coughing, the others looked shocked.

"Next time you say anything like that, I'll slug you again!" a very thin silvery string lifted the slug and dumped it in a small plastic box Akatani was holding.

"What the heck do ya think you are doing?! HUH?!" (Bakugo)

"SHUT UP!" Aizawa shouted "Please take your place. Any questions before he does so?"

"How did you do this?! It was cool, strande but cool." - Denki asked.

"Oh, this is one of my pets, Su-Li, I carry him in case I need to slug someone in the face." - Akatani answered with a smile.

"Was that string your Quirk?" - Momo asked.

"You saw it? Impressive! Most people can't see it because of how thin the string is."

"It just reflected some of the light."

"Yes, it was. I can control strings. I have a few rolls of metal stringr on me and they can be super sharp! in the future I plan to be the String Master!" - he made a hero pose.

"Why are you here now? I don't remember seeing you before, even at the exams." - Iida said.

"Well...I got into a very serious accident last year and was unable to even move out of bed for half a year. I recently recovered and took the test. I got accepted and here I am!"

"How's that possible?!"

"Too bad it's not some cute girl..."

"Amazing!"

"Cool, dude!"

"I hope we'll all become good friends and please keep in mind that I'll slug you if you make fun of me or try to bully someone." - he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What type of girls do you like?" - Mineta asked.

"Ok. That's enough. Sit down, time for class." - Aizawa said.

"Haihai!" - he sat down, smiling as he readied a notepad.

===Some time later===

Quite some time had passed since Akatani joined class 1-A and he had fit just right in. He got along with most, exceptions were pervs and people like Bakugo. The others also got to see his superhero costume, which wasn't very impressing. He wore a visor, had clothes similar to their uniform but with longer rest was a chestplate made from tough but light metal alloy, triple reinforced boots and two gauntlets. On each forearm were 5 rolls of his string which he used to move around, shoot things and make traps. If he wrapped his string around something, he could cut it to pieces.

They were then sent to the USJ facility for exercise. That, however, turned into a disaster. A group of villains had appeared and attacked, aparently to kill All Might. The problem was that he wasn't there, so they attacked the students and teachers present. Everyone fought with their all, some did better, some did worse but what mattered was their survival.

Akatani was currently alone, he was separated from Denki and the others, so he decided to look for someone else and headed towards a random direction. He reached the city area when he was attacked by a bunch of flying weapons.

"What do we have here? A little lost hero. You may not be All Might but you'll be a good soure of entertai-! Where are ya going?!" - the villain ran after Akatani.

From all the movies he had watched, Akatani knew that the best moment to attack or escape was during a villain's monologue/taunts. He couldn't attack because he was too far away, so he ran instead. His strings were also in bad shape. Although extremely tough, they could also break or melt. During his previous fights he had lost quite a bit of them.

'I have to get them improved somehow when I get out of here!' - he thought as he hid inside a building.

He guessed that the enemy's long-range attack would be unusable, so he did it. He took a turn and found himself at a dead end.

'Wow, talk about Dejavu.'

"You can't ecape anymore!" - the villain shouted and shot a ton of sharp metal weapons or broken pieces.

Akatani quickly made a net and protected himself. Suddenly, he felt a thug and both the weapons and all his string was pulled by the villain.

"You dodn't expect this, huh?" - he taunted Akatani with a smirk.

"Yes, I didn't. You got me here..."

"Yeah, you noobs are no match for us! Soon, everyone will be dead, even id the others came, Nomu would make minced meat from them."

"Who's Nomu?"

"None or your buisness! Now DIE!"

He attacked again with all his weapons. Akatani just ched with his teeth and scratched his head. Just moments before being skewered he snapped his fingers and a black sphere of energy formed around the two. Every weapon stopped in mid-air and embedded itself in the ceiling, as if gravity had turned upside-down. The villain stared in shock, his jaw fallen. Akatani just yawned.

"Wwha?! but...HOW?!"

"Quit yapping!" - Akatani suddenly said in a very angry and deeper voice.

The villain frove in place due to fear. He remembered this voice. Once in the past he was part of a different group but they offended someone, a villain that shouldn't have been angered.

===Flashback===

They decided to play around with some hot chick, so they kidnapped her. As they were just beginning their fun with the crying and begging girl, the wall burst open. A short figure wearing a full-body suit and mask walked in. The moment he saw the tied-up girl, he suddenly emitted a killer aura that made him look outright demonic.

"How DARE you kidnap one of my subordinates! You WILL pay!" - a voice he would never forget said.

In less than a minute they were finished and in near-death state. The masked guy and girl gone. Aparently the heroes were also alerted and came rushing in. He escapad thanks to sheer luck. It took him years to recover from the damage and emotional trauma.

===End===

Now, he heard the same voice and it made him freeze.

"Hhow?! You were supposed to be dead! You died last year! iImpossible!"

"Welp, the cat's out of the bag now. I really let myself slip up. I hate people hurting my friends, ya know."

Akatani started walking toward him. He wanted to move and run away but his legs were like glued to the floor.

"I don't like using my true powers for such things but...you DO realise I can't leave you alive after you recognised me, right?"

He started to tremble as Akatani placed his hand on his head.

"Haha...yyou would sstill bbe found out. tThey'll hear when I sscream!" - he tried to threaten.

"No, they won't I've isolated this whole place out from the outside world. No sound or even light can escape out without my premission."

"Hhow is tthis possible! Yyour power iiis Telekinesis!"

"That's where you are wrong. I pretended! My power, my Quirk's ability is to give me complete control over reality! I like to call it "God's will" but "Complete control" also suits it. Oops! What a hipocrite I am. I criticize others for having a monologues but here I am giving one! I have to get rig of this habbit of mine...Goodbye!" - he grinned maniacally.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" - the villain screamed.

Electric sparks flew around and his body and clothes turned white. Akatani blew lightly and the body broke and turned to dust. With another snap of his fingers the sphere disappeared and he walked back towards the staircase he came from. He paused and turned around, heading towards the rooftop. From the roof he looked around in hopes of spotting someone and he did see someone. Izuku, Froppy, Perv...no Mineta, and a running Iida. Iida managed to get out and escape the shade guy.

'I have to go and help them!'

He jumped from the roof and landed on the other from across the street. He continued like that untill the city area's end, there he jumped, swung on a flagpole and landed safely. He could use his power but that would give him out. He ran as fast as he could. He arrived just as a black bird-headed Hulk wannabe was going to smash Izuku into a pancake, an ungodly battle cry sounded. Temporaryly confusing both the villains and future heroes.

"Barbarian ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

The figure of one Akatani suddenly jumped out of nowhere and latched itself onto Nomu's shoulders.

"Akatani-kun!" - Izuku exclaimed in surprise.

"Guroaah!" - Nomu roared as he tried to reach and crush Akatani.

Akatani on the other hand was swinging left and right, up and down as the monster trashed around. Akatani was already on Nomu's shoulders when he cried out.

"Heeeeelp!"

"What?! Why did you jump on that thing's shoulders in the first place then?!" - a newly arrived Bakugo shouted.

"I didn't think it oveeeeeer!"

"Ignore him Nomu. Attack those other students." -Tomura ordered the beast.

It complied and attacked Bakugo. Bakugo dodged but the concrete was obliterated. Akatani still hung on Nomu's shoulders.

"Stupid Tani! Do something to win us time damn it!" - Bakugo shouted as he used his explosions to dodge Nomu's punches.

At that time All Might burst into the building. He quickly defeated the other villains and helped the other students. He rescued Aizawa and left him with Izuku.

"Don't worry! Because I'm here!" - he took a pose and was about to attack Nomu when a familiar face popped from Nomu's back.

Akatani had climbed on the shoulders, his legs wrapped around the monster's thick neck, his hands grabbed onto its head. After seeing the brain-like top an idea struck Akatani. A very gross but posibly efective idea that wouldn't have his secred ID discovered.

"GUTS!" - he shouted before attacking.

Yeah, just like in an old TMNT game, Akatani leaned forward and chomped onto Nomu's head. It was tough but slimy which told Akatani his guess was right. Nomu roared in pain as Akatani chomped a few more times, with more strenght this time. Everyone else watched in shock and disgust.

'HE BIT IMMMMMMM?!' - everyone at the scenr thought, even the villains.

Nomu roared in pain and finally managed to throw off the biting boy. Akatani tumbled on the grownd and spit out in disgust.

"Akatani-kun! Are you OK?" - Izuku was worried.

"Ugh...that must have been gross." - Froppy said, a bit greener than usual.

"What the hell were you doing up there?!"

"Ueee! I panicked! I didn't think it through and did the first thing that came to my mind!" - Akatani retorted.

"And it was to imitate a friggin'chop move from a video game?!"

"Nomu, kill All Might." - Tomura commanded.

After that they engaged into an epic battle of life and death. Even as All Might was bleeding, he gave everything he had and even went beyond. In the end, the villains had to run away as the other teachers came. Akatani had to stop Izuku by latching onto him when he noticed the boy wanted to enter the fray. Every student was brought to the infirmary and checked up. No one was hurt, so it ended well. The crazy adventure was dangerous but also fun, for soe of the students at least. On the other hand among the staff a suspicion had started, that there was a traitor at UA.

"There's no way they could have conducted such a precize operation without an inside info!" - All Might said.

"I agree, but we have to keep it quiet, otherwise we may alert whoever the mole is. This conversation stays in my office, got it?" - Nezu said.

"k" - a bandaged Aizawa said.

"OKAY!" - Present Mic said, striking a pose.

All Might just nodded. They all exited, leaving Nezu alone. On his desc were files of every student and teacher that may be a suspect, that meant everyone but Izuku, Thirteen (due to obvious reasons), the three that just exited and a few more. On top of the stack was the file of one Yamada Akatani.

'I don't think Yamada-kun is the traitor, he's too quirky and friendly, he also doesn't strike me as that type of person. The thing is that he's just too suspicious. No known adress, home-schooled during the last year, no medical files where he was hospitalized, no cause or type of injury. He's also disappeared for qute some times before returning in Japan. I can't exclude him but also can't accept him as a suspect, he's TOO obvious! Also all those reports of attacks without a reason don't match with his behaviour in school. Just who is he really?' - Nezu mused.

===With Akatani===

He had been dispatched along with his friends and they were finally going home for a break. After saying their goodbyes, they separated. Akatani then went for shopping in the centre. After exiting the grocery store with two full bags, he headed towards his 'home', if you can call it that. Down a dark, empty and dirty street full of grafitti he walked without batting an eye. He went left into a side dead-end alley. He put his bags on a cleaner, garbage-free spot and bent down. He unlocked the lock on the grate in front of him. Using his powers to lift it up along with his bags, he jumped down. His bags floated in and the grate closed. With a quick move he hocked it back up and went down the pipes. he wasn't walking but floating as he navigated through the damp tunnels of the drainage system. In 10 minutes he reached another set of grates, the only difference was that these were bigger, gleaner and had stairs added. He ulocked them and cimbed up. He felt the wall and pressed a switch. It turned the lights on, revealing he was in an old metro station. During the years many stations were either remoddled or abandoned, this was one of those. Due to the fast development of the city, Shibari23 (the station's name) was abandoned, it's entrances sealed off and covered by concrete. Now on top of it was a park filled with many playgrounds for kids. Akatani had found it by accident while looking through some old city plans in order to find secret escape passages. He wasn't able to do anything with it during his time as a boss but it came in handy now. There was even an abandoned train on the tracks, which he turned into a home. It was safe and self-sustaining home too. The only way to reach it is either through the old railway, which had collapsed during a massive fight 5 years ago, or through the sewers. You didn't need to pay rent or taxes, electricity was made by a generator Akatani had put together when he moved in. Yes, the road to it was wet, dirty and smelly, also the pipes flooded sometimes, during winter they froze, but it was a good place. He entered the train's first wagon and put the groceries in their respectful places. He then took a bowl of curry fom the fridge, putting it in the microwave to heat up. As he waited, he turned the TV on. it was some Shounen harem action anime but he liked almost any anime, so he watched it either way.

'I wonder what'll happen next? I've been in UA for less than half year but it's already SO exciting! And I can be myself, no acting strong, mature or scary. No public image to keep and I can do so much for myself and others. Izu-kun, Ura-chan, Ii-kun and Froppy are great and I don't want to loose them. I just hope we won't have to face Ichiba and the others. I would probably never be able to hurt them, any more that what I have already that is...sigh, I just hope no one finds out my secret identity...Welp! nothing can be done now. I'm gonna be a super hero! Being a Phantom thief and a Mafioso was fun but too stressful. It also became boring after they started to try and keep me safe. I could deal with it but no, I should have stayed cooped in a room, away from the fun! Geez!'

BeepBeeeeeeeep!

'Oh, the curry's ready.'

He took his curry and began eating while watching some other show.

 **What will happen in the future? Will Akatani become a hero or return to his previous agenda as a super villain? Will the secret of his past be revealed? Will his generals join him or fight him? And most importantly...will he firnd someone special for him?**

 **That's for you to decide! If someone wants, write a story to continue this! Imagine and make your own endings and paths! This was only a One-shot and won't ever be continued, just like many other good ones...(Demon Clutch)...sigh. Good news is this will be a free for all plot! Enjoy!**

=====OMAKE=====

-Akatani's childhood misadventures!-

Youn 5 year old Akatani was a good and cheerful kid. He had been abandoned in a public restoom in Osake, where one of the workers at Hoshi orphanage found his when he started crying at the sound of the toilet flushing. She had taken him to the orphanage and the matron had called child services. In the end there was nothing on him, so they decided to keep him. Whenever the matron was asked why she gave him that name she would always answer:

"It was just a hunch. You looked like an Akatani to me back then."

In his youth his hair was lighter and more vibrant color, so the Aka in his name suited him. He was bullied by some of the kids in the park due to his hair and pale complexion back then, also the fact he had no parents. He always smiled and acted goofy, which pissed them off but made them go away.

Older thughs were unfazed by it on the other hand. One afternoon Akatani saved a cat that was being terrorized by some tall and rude teens. They got angry, so he was beaten up. He spent a week in the hospital but thanks to it he unlocked his extremely dangerous Quirk at the tender age of 3 and 4 months. Although even to this day he suspects the few hits on his head may have screwed with his brain a bit. He would say all sorts of different things and creep people out. Especially the people that visited the orphanage.

...The 'Incident' ...

"He did what?! Are you sure Mr. Policeman?...Hm. Fine, I'll come and retrieve him." - the matron fumed as she got ready.

Tanaka Suzuo, an orphan whose parents died when he was 6 had gotten in trouble, again. Now he was 16 and was caught vandalizing cars with a couple of his pals in the gang he had joined. he was a moody kid that thought he had it worst, not realizing he could have been homeless or dead from hunger if it wasn't for the orphanage. Every time the now 4 an a half year old Akatani tried to talk/play with him, he stapped at him and pushed him roughly. One time he even went as far ad to say: "What would you know, ya lil shit?! You didn't have parents, so how can you understand how I feel?!".

"Were are you goin Ma-shan?" - Akatani asked her as he got down the stairs.

"To the police station Aka-chan. Suzu had gotten in trouble again. Seriously, that boy is getting worse. What sould I do with him too keep him away from those thugs?" - she started to talk to herself at the end.

"Let's break his legs! Or arms! Or back!" - he exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

The matron stared at him with worry. Ever since he was beaten half to death by some thugs, she would do this during his strange exclamations.

'I know the doctors said he was fine but I still think something may have happened with his brain.' - she frowned.

It was not only strange excamations like these but how he acted. Sometimes he wouldn't answer unless you tapped his shoulder. Others, he would act like an adult and talk in an old style of speach, even though no one had taught him, while in the next act like a kid again. Exclame: "Thou shall not pass!" he says in a serious tone "Mimiko's poopin!" he would blurt out and smile goofyly as the kid in the toilet would shout.

"Now, now. I'll think of somehing, hopefully. Tell the others I'll be out and listen to Miss Kobayaka!" - she says as she walks out.

She shivvered as the cold wind blew in her face. She walked to the buss stop and boarded the buss that would take her to the station.

'Maybe I should buy Akatani some fish sausages. The stock in the orphanage is running low either way. Gosh, that kid sure loves seafood.' - she thought as the buss sped down the road.

After arriving and filling out the needed documentation she took Suzuo home.

"How dare you do such things?! Do you know how much it pains me every time a new crime is put in your files?!" - she shouted as they walked towards the market.

"Cheh, shut up old woman! My life's my own!"

"You! Haah! I'm going to buy some things for the orphanage. As a punishment, you'll wait here, in front of the store. And don't you dare run! Or I'll punish you more severely!"

"Yea, yea. Jeez, chill out."

She entered the store with a hiff. As soon as she was gone he looked around and ran away.

'heh, like hell I'm staying hag! You can breathe my dust!' - he smirked as he ran aroud a corner.

Suddenly he slipped on a patch of ice, which was strange because of how well the streets were cleaned. He fell down and tried to stop his fall with his right hand. It failed as his hand slipped and all his weight and momentum fell on his wrist, which bent and with a silet **crack** shot pain through his entire body. He also smacked his head on the pavement. He grunted and stood up, cradling his limp wrist.

'It's probably just sprained or dislocated.' - he calmed and continued to run, his destination was his and his buddies' secret place.

He didn't know but his wrist was actually broken. When the matron came out and didn't see him, she got worried and called the police, again.

Suzuo continued down the road, now a bit more careful where he stepped. After 10 minutes he saw the alley that led to their spot. He ran across the road, not waiting for the green. Suddenly a mini-van turned around the corner, not seeing Suzuo due to the snow and wind. When he saw the boy it was too late, he tried to turn away from Suzuo but the tires slipped on a patch of frozen tea that had been spilled a few hours prior by some highschoolers. The mini-van spun, causing a chain crash. He was hit and one of his back bones cracked as he fell on the sidewalk. As car tires screeched, he tried to drag himself forward but just then a car ran over his legs, breaking them. He screamed from pain.

'I should have listened to the matron!'

He cried as the ambulances came and he was carried by the medics. After that he spent almost a whole year in bed and another half year in rehab. He recovered but his legs were never the same.

...end...

A rich man had come to adopt him. Akatani was happy because untill no one had wanted him. And now some rich man wanted to adopt him, he was overjoyed like every little kid.

"Aka-chan, this is Mr Nezuri Koyaku. He'll be taking you with him." - the matron said.

"Hhello Mr. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Akatani-kun. Nice to meet you too."

After saying goodbyes, he boarded the car and they left. Everything after was blurry but when Akatani woke up, he was hied up in a warehouse.

He was scared and cold. He heard two men talking.

"Man, Nezuri really brought us some good stock this time. A young one to boot!"

Akatani froze. Although he was young, he understood many things. His mind couldn't comprehend the situation completely but it reached a simple conclusion.

'I was sold by the mister to some other men. This is no adoption!'

He started to struggle and cry through his taped mouth.

"Cheh! The brat's woken up!" a big and scary man burst through the door "Shut the fuck up brat!"

He slapped Akatani and squeezed his cheeks.

"Listen ere! Yer ours and we'll kill ya if ya make ny more fuss, got it brat?!" - then the man took the cigar from his mouth out.

Akatani trembled and tried not to cry as his cheek was burned by the lit cigar. The man then rudely shoved him to the ground and returned to his friend on the other side of the door.

"Man, it's so easy when they still haven't got the hang of their Quirks!"

"Yeah, but it's even more easy when they're Quirkless."

Akatani sniffed. He knew about Quirks and he had one himself. He had been doing stuff with it, so he decided to run away. He focused and wished the rope to tear and it did so. He removed the tape from his mouth and quietly went to a small window in the corner. It was big enough for him to pass but it had iron bars on it. He grabbed the bars and concentrated again. The bars came off too and he put them slowly on the floor, making no sound at all. He opened the window and snuck out. Once out, he ran as far away as possible. He had been in some abandoned building, so he ran towards the city. He tried to ask for help but the people spoke some other language, it was hopeless. After a few more days of wandering around he found where exactly he was. He had seen many post cards with the building in front of him. The Effel tower. he was in the Place called Paris, where Paris was he didn't know, all he knew it wasn't in Japan.

He was walking down a street as he saw a poster. It was his picture with some foreign scribbles on it and numbers, he realized it was a price. He panicked that he'd be returned to the bad people, so he decided to run. He saw some men in uniforms asking people around something about him. How he knew? They had the same posters. He turned and ran in another direction. He found an old truck filled with sheep that was about to move out. Without thinking, he jumped in and hid. He traveled like that for a few hours, the sheep making him company. Suddenly, the truck stopped and he peered out. There was a long line of people, cars trucks and such in front of his transport. The driver stepped out and began to talk to another shorter man.

 _"Hey, what's the hold up?"_

 _"Oh, just the racers in Tour Dyo France are about to pass through here. The traffic's been stopped fer a while."_

 _"Grr. I have livestock to drive! The sheep'll get cooked in this heat!"_

 _"You're not the only one! Look, I'm driving vegetables and that guy there drives fuel. We're also in a hurry but it can't be helped."_

Obviously Akatani didn't understand a word of it, so he snuck out of the back of the truck, accidentaly messing up the lock a bit. One push and the sheep would be out. He tried not to be seen but someone noticed him. To his horror, they took out a familiar poster. He ran as a few people chased him, talking in the same language. As he ran he broke things, ruined pucnicks and even knocked the french minister's wig. The minister got shamed by the paparezzi as they took numerous photos of his shiny head.

 _"Catch that kid!"_ \- he ordered his bodyguards.

They also jouned the chase, one even started using his Quirk 'Fireball' out of anger.

While he was running, Akatani had accidentally let the fuel in the truck leak out and no one noticed untill it was too late. The racers approached, bewildered by the sight in front of them. The bodyguard threw a fireball but Akatani dodged and the fire went straight for the leaking fuel.

"NOOOOO!" - it's universal, no need for translation.

Akatani ran away and hid as an explosion sounded behind him. He didn't stop or turn around as he was too scared. He ran and ran untill he collapsed in some forest, unable to move anymore.

Meanwhile, Tour Dyo France was ruined, both racers and spectators, along with the minister were injured. The minister was angry and ordered a full investigation. Because of it they discovered Nezuri Koyaku's illegal buisness and arrested him. They searched for another two weeks for Akatani but he wasn't found. They didn't spread it internationally because they thought he was still in France. he on the other hand had already boarded a train and rode it to England.

The poor boy only wanted to go back home but his troubles just started. In England he hoped to catch a ship or plane to Japan but he didn't have the luck. He snuck into the palace, not knowing about it, to steal some food. He was spotted by a maid and then chased by the guards. An hour later that involved trashing half the palace, breaking, tearing and ruining many precious items, a lot of spilled tea, gasolin and a lighter along with burning the other half, plus a quarter of the royal garden, Akatani was out and hiding in a dumpster, eating whatever he managed to steal. Later that incident would be known as the "Great Fire of Buckingham".

Like that before reaching 7 years of age, Akatani was already a wanted man in two countries.

He somehow managed to board a ship going to Spain. From there he met a man named Jose and they arrived in Mexico a month later. Akatani then headed north for the border. After months of traveling and sneaking he entered the USA. He knew a bit of english by now, so it was a bit easier to move around. He though he had finally moved closer to getting home. He heard Japan was just over the ocean.

'If I catch a plane or ship, I'll be able to return home!'

His happiness was short-lived. The truck he had used as transport was stopped by cops and was checked over, he along with a few more people ran out. After that he was lost for quire a few weeks in the mountains.

Finally he had reached civilisation but he was no longer in the USA. He was in Canada. He stayed there for half a year. He survived, learned the languages and even how to use his Quirk better.

In the end he hid in the cargo of a ship heading for a Japan. He was discovered by the cops and sent to a home for children.

'At least I'm not in another country.' - he thought as he fell asleep.


End file.
